


Open Flame

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Maybe it isn’t quite right, maybe it doesn’t matter.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Amanda Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Open Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



“My robe looks great on you,” Amanda said, sliding her hand up the curve of Kat’s ass. 

“I’ve never understood people’s obsession with fabric, but I’m starting to understand the appeal of silk.”

Kat registered a twinge of self consciousness. Amanda was much shorter and floor length on her was falling at some awkward length just below her knee. But, she couldn’t deny how soft and cool the jade green fabric was against her skin.

Amanda looked up at her with a Cheshire grin, “Your eyes sparkle.”

Kat pulled her by the nape of her neck into a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for betaing AudreyV.


End file.
